The Twin Eclipse
by Artemis' hunters
Summary: While the Vongola have always been the most powerful mafia family in Italy, there was one family who matched their power. The Genovese the most powerful and well known Mafia family in Russia. The tenth generations meet and are forced to work together, will love surface or will the rivalry between the families grow deeper bringing the entire Mafia community down with them. Oc/Cannon


"Oh, Tsu-kun isn't this wonderful!" Mama said in awe admiring the large boat in front of them.

Tsuna nodded in agreement as he read the gold writing "SS Genovese"

Walking into the boats main foyer both their jaws fell wide open. Everything from the walls, floor and furniture was a mixture of gold and silver. The floors were a rich cherry wood as well as the stair railing. White leather furniture and glass tables were spread perfectly around the space. The room crowded with well dressed men and women sporting gold, platinum and diamond jewelry like it was nothing.

A tall man appeared in front of them. He wore a smile that stretched from cheek the cheek, "Hello, welcome to the SS Genovese. Please tell me your names and we will get you settled in."

"Sawada." Mama replied smiling just as brightly.

"Of course. Please fallow me." Mama and Tsuna nodded following the man in the elevator door. As the door opened it revealed two flamboyant girls.

Ones hair was bright blue on the top and neon orange on the bottom looking about twenty. The others hair was up in a high-pony tail and hot pink, looked his age. Both girls were decked out in denim shorts and green bikini tops, making Tsuna blush frantically.

The girls were sharing a neon green Ipod shaking their heads to a load beat that he could hear from five feet away though he couldn't make out the words.

_"I'm on a boat, I'm on a boat. Everybody look at me because I'm sailing on a boat I'm on a boat. I'm on a boat, Take a good hard look at the motherfucking boat. I'm on a boat, motherfucker, take a look at me. Straight flowing on a boat on the deep blue sea, Busting five knots, wind whipping out my coat. You can't stop me, motherfucker, because I'm on a boat" _The girl's sang together.

The man who was escorting them to their room saluted the strange girls, "oh shit, we have company!" as they started to put up their Ipod up they both said.

"D-d-o, you want us t-to leave?" The intendant stammered.

The girls shrugged and smiled, "Nahh, your fine." The blue/orange haired one said. Looking at Tsuna the pink haired one smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"Hi! I'm Ashlid! Nice to meet you! What's your name? Where do you come from? How old are you? Where do you live? What your phone number? Do you have a Facebook? Will you fallow me on Twitter? Hey can you-" Her grip on Tsuna tightened with each sentence.

"Ashlid! Let the kid go! You're suffocating him!" Blue hair yelled pulling Ashlid off of Tsuna allowing him to breathe again. Then she turned to him, "You! Don't ever give this chick your personal info! Do you understand me?"

"Ты не весело! Вы никогда не позволяет мне иметь удовольствие! Как и в зоопарке, когда я хотел домашнееживотное лев!" Ashlid yelled trying to free herself from her friends grip.

Tsuna nodded frantically as the elevator doors opened and Aceline pulled Ashlid out of the elevator by the ear the younger still spouting cursus.

Tsuna thought about what had just happened and looked at his mother and the attendant. Then the elevator stopped at their floor. The attendant showed them to their room.

"Oh Tsuna isn't this a beautiful room?' his mother asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yeah it is mama, do you what to eat? I'm kind of hungry." Tsuna ask.

"Oh yes, let's go." Mama said.

As they walked down to the dining room the asked for their table. As soon as they saw their table everything was eaten. Tsuna tripped over Lambo who was half way asleep. "Lambo-san what are you doing here?"

As soon as he got that thought out Bianchi showed up out of nowhere with Yamamoto, Haru, and Futa also. As soon as he thought it wasn't going to get any worse Reborn appeared, wearing a white wig with a crown of green leaves and another leaf covering his, uh, privet area.

"Wait! How did you guys get on board?" Tsuna yelled fearing the worst.

Reborn looked unaffected as usual, "From the front. We beat the guards fair and square." Tsuna paled images of Reborn and Bianchi killing the guards then sneaking the others on board filled his head. "What!?"

A group on guards rushed into the dining room and walked around to each guest. "Have you seen a group of children running around?" A guard asked Tsuna holding up a picture of his friends.

Tsuna shook his head frantically, "N-no!"

Tsuna pulled the cover from one of the tables and looked under reveling his friends. "They are looking for you!"

Haru gave him a guilty look, "Sorry, Tsuna-kun. Haru could not stop Reborn and Bianchi's violence."

While Tsuna's friends bickered in the background Reborn rubbed his chin, "If we are discovered, all of us, includingTsuna and his mom, Kesare will just toss us out on some random island."

Tsuna looked at Reborn in confusion, "Who's-" But stopped when he saw the look on Bianchi's face.

"Her. We will pull it off Reborn. I want a peaceful vacation as well." She said going to a small fantasy about her and Reborn on their lovely beach vacation. "Even if it means destroying that no good Russian _puttana_"

"So you're just going to hide until we get to the island?" Tsuna asked slightly relieved.

Reborn shook his head and pulled out Leon had already turned into a green hand gun, "No. We are hitman. We will dispose of the guards." Before taking off running followed by Bianchi, I-pin, and Lambo.

"Wait! That's not right!" Tsuna yelled following them Yamamoto, Haru and Futa right behind him.

Running all over the boat they found a mob of people crowded around in a circle. Images of dead guards ran through Tsuna's head as he pushed through the crowd to find ten years older Ipin sitting on the ground confused. After finally settling that out they made their way down to the storage of the ship and found Gokudera who had slipped onto the ship and hide with the animals.

Not moments after leaving the storage room with Gokudera fallowing behind Tsuna like a lost puppy there was Reborn standing in front of a group of guards who were, PRASINING HIM?

The guards all basically bowed at to Reborn speaking about his skills. "Wha-at?" Tsuna questioned looking around wide-eyed while he collected his breath.

Reborn barley spared him a glance, "This is a Mafia run ship. Like I said I beat them fair and square." Tsuna let out a shaken breath of relieve and began to convince them to all head back to the dining room to Mama.

When they started to walk back to the dining some of the attendants stopped them. "You have no right to be here Vongola." One said pulling out a knife and the others followed his lead. They began to move closer, but they stopped when two girls looking about sixteen appeared in front of them.

The girls were the spitting image of each other, though their hair and eyes couldn't be more different. They were both perfectly tanned with the same height, same face structure, same body proportions. One's heart shaped face was framed by curls as golden as the morning sun with eyes to match. The other was as straight as a blade and a royal blue color though you could spot the silver peeking out at the roots, her eyes silver as well.

"Stop! We don't need any blood on the carpet what would our guest think?!" One yelled her lion-like eyes narrowed at the attendants. Looking down Tsuna spotted a silver pistol she was holding as she tapped in against her thigh waiting for her answer. The attendants stopped without a second thought muttering their apologies as quickly as they could in foreign tongue.

Reborn jumped onto Tsuna's shoulder his fedora covering his eyes, "My apologies Kesare. My student Tsuna has a bad habit of causing trouble."

Tsuna paled and began to move frantically, "Wh-hat! No, no, no. I didn't-" Before he could explain he could explain the other sister stepped forward.

"Haha, this is Vongola Decimo, but he's so cute! Look at his chubby cheeks, Sis!" She exclaimed beginning to pinch his face.

Bianchi ran up, "Reborn, look at thi-" Looking up her once happy expression turns grim as she looks at the sisters, mostly Kesare. "Genovese. Don't worry Reborn I will get rid of this Russian trash! Poison Cooking!" She yelled pulling out her poison food, but before she could attack the loud sound of a cocking gun stopped her.

Everyone turned looking behind Bianchi. The two girls Tsuna had met earlier in the elevator, Aceline and Ashlid, were standing behind her with pistols in hand pointed to the back of the Poison Scorpion's head. "You really don't want to do that Gokudera." Aceline said spitting out Bianchi's last name like it was the worst thing to enter her mouth.

Two other girls joined them boxing in the Vongola group, pulling out weapons of their own. One had a wide grin on her face her light brown bangs hanging in her face covering her eyes a pair of playing cards twirled in her hands. Everyone in the room could see the reflective glare coming from the cards signaling the sharp bladed edges.

The other held a Shashka sword in one hand while she rubbed the edge of it with the other from behind Gokudera. She was slightly taller than the other girl her bright green eyes contrasting with her jet black hair as she surveyed us like pray.

It was Reborn that broke the tension, "Tsuna I would like you to meet Kesare and Ksenia," He nodded to the sisters," Twins and the Solar Eclipse and Lunar Eclipse bosses of Genovese family. Dasha Maslov, "Signaling the sword wielder "The Genovese Midnight Guardian. Iskra Rusakova" The card twirler gave a mock salute at the sound of her name, "The Dusk Guardian. Aceline Savoy the Twilight Guardian and Ashild Trzemin the Dawn Guardian. Though, Kesare I have yet to meet your Noon Guardian." Reborn said raising an eyebrow at the Solar boss.

Kesare scoffed, "Not that I owe you an explanation, but Ksenia has her on a recon mission." She said nodding toward her sister. "Now why the hell are a bunch of Vongola on our boat?"

Tsuna who had been basically frozen the entire time spoke up nervously, "Wait so they aren't-"

"No. The Genovese familgia are not Vongola. In fact the Genovese and Vongola have been at the top of each other's hit list since the Primo's time." Reborn said sipping an espresso that came out of no were, "And they own this boat."

* * *

Sorry It is sort and rushed, I was trying to finish before my flight was finished. This story will fallow the anime and manga starting with the Mafia Land episode. The next chapters will be longer and any mary sue problems that are in some of my hair-dye addicted characters will be fixed later, haha. I don't own all the characters they are a mixture of ideas from friends and I also own no canon characters. So R&R and tell me if I should continue.


End file.
